Titanium
by Marripossa
Summary: We didn't want this. Nor expect this. But somehow, in some way, we got it. We thought this would end up terrible. Worst mistake of our lives. I mean what were we to do? We were only in high school. How could we have a child? But soon 9 months past. Then years. We're in college. How was I supposed to know I would have an accidental child at 16. But this is her story. Not mines.


I stared at the small item in my hand. The 5 others in the sink. My stomach. I placed a shaking hand over it unable to process any of the information.

I had a feeling this was going to happen when I didn't get a period this month. When I started craving things I would usually never eat. When I started to get suddenly ill feeling at random moments.

But in my mind I never really thought it was possible. One time it happened. A drunken short fling. Nothing more. No protection. We weren't planning it and we didn't think anything like this would ever happen...

I slid onto the bathroom floor sobbing into my hands. We weren't ready for this. _I_ wasn't ready for this. We were both in high school. My second year. Leigh's third. Leigh had money, but the clothing shop I had met him at wasn't good enough. It was small and a new business.

Leigh...

What would he think? He wasn't ready. I don't think he would be the best person for this. He was closed off often. Didn't show much emotion at all. But I still loved him. What would he do? Would he break up with me in disgust and anger of this _thing_? Would he take on the responsibility out of guilt even if he didn't want it? Oh god I hoped not. I needed him now. I cant do this alone. I cant.

We're still in high school. We've only been dating for a little while now. It was to early for this. What happened to my old motto of staying abstinent until marriage? Marriage...I didn't want to get married. I was to young. What would everyone else think? Would I be thought of as the Amoris Slut or something?

I sobbed even louder just thinking about the situation. I was in Leigh and Lysander's house at the moment. And I just couldn't handle this. What-so-ever.

I didn't want to get rid of this. But I couldn't keep it. I was so emotional at the moment I couldn't think straight. Lysander wasn't home at the moment. He was with Castiel. Ever since he broke up and died his hair they had been rather close.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and him calling my name. Oh no... He couldn't know! But then again it was to late. I couldn't hide this. Especially in a few months. Oh god...I'll be fat...

The bathroom door slammed open and in the corner of my eye I could see Leigh staring at me wide eyed. He made his way over to me and kneeled.

"R-Rosa? Rosalya what's wrong. What happened." He started to rub my back comfortingly when I didn't respond. "Sshhh. Its okay. Just tell me what happened. What happened Rosal-"

He abruptly stopped talking when he noticed what was in my hand and in the sink. He gently grasped me by my wrist and lifted it up to look at the small tube that had a bright green rectangle on it with a smiley face. He looked towards the sink where five more lay. All bright green rectangles with smiley faces.

"Rosa...D-does that mean...A-are you..." He trailed off as I continued to sob. My heart clenched as he took this in and I waited for his reaction. "But it was only once. I know there wasn't p-protection but..."

He wrapped his arms around my figure. I could see his shocked expression through my now blurred vision. "I am so sorry Leigh." I managed to choke out.

"Don't be Rosa. It will be alright. It will be alright...We'll figure this out. Together."

* * *

Later that month we told Lysander and Castiel. We had to tell him of course. He had to help us figure this out. Being the only reasonable and sensible thinker in this horrible situation. Castiel was just there when we decided to tell. Besides he had proven to be a rather good friend in these past weeks.

Leigh had decided to leave all 6 of the proof in a box on the table so they couldn't miss it upon entering. Just as we thought they opened it. Sitting them down and explaining was so difficult for me especially. I kept my eyes down while Leigh told the of our...situation.

Both of them stared agape for so long before Lysander finally started to question if we were serious. Castiel just muttered a cuss under his breath while he tried to fully understand this.

I spaced out after a while of their talking. I only looked back up when I felt Lys grip my shoulder. "Rosalya...W-what are you guys going t-to do?" He asked. His voice so quiet.

"I-I don't know." After that I broke down crying once again. What would we do? We had no plans.

That night I mumbled inconsistently over and over again. "Everything is gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright." Tears streamed from my eyes. I wondered if I would run out of tears by my third trimester. If I made it that far.

We could always sidle with abortion. But I always hated the idea of that. Snuffing out the life of someone before they could even see the light of day. It was cruel. But I didn't want this child. We couldn't care for it. So perhaps adoption? I'm sure there are any people out there who can have a child who would greatly want one.

That's it. I would have to go to Leigh tomorrow and tell him about the idea. Surely he would agree. He knows he cant care for this substance inside of me. We cant.

* * *

Lysander, Castiel and Leigh were in the living room talking about school. Amber was picking on the new girl today. I forgot her name. She splattered pictures of her idea card with doodles over it all around the school. I feel sorta bad for her. Some dorky boy with a bowl-cut hairstyle tried to stand up to Amber but his father ended up taking him to military school. Shame.

I took a shaky breath and moved towards the boys. Only Lysander looked up when I approached.

"L-Leigh. What are we going to do about this?" His hand stopped mid-reach from the remote.

"What do you think?" He questioned back still not looking.

I couldn't take this. I felt a greater weight on my chest every time I thought about this. I had enough. "I think abortion or adoption. That's what I think Leigh."

All their heads snapped towards me. "Rosa. You cant be serious!" Lysander said. Even Castiel was with him.

Leigh stood up grapping me by the shoulders. "Why in the world would you want to do a thing like that?"

"Because we cant care for a child. You don't have the money to do it, I don't have the money. We don't have the time. We're both still high schoolers. You work. We don't live together. We aren't married. We're to young!"

"So?" I stopped to look at him. He held a complete and utter serious face on as he stared into my eyes. "If your insistent on it then I suppose. But in any other case _this_ is now our responsibility. We will manage Rosa. Don't worry about such things like money and marriage. We _will_ manage."

And we did. We called both our parents for a meeting. My father was slightly upset about missing work but my mother was all for it. Leigh's mom and dad came out from the country just to help. We waited until they were all here, in the same room to break the news. Lys and Castiel were also there as mediators and to help. Surprisingly neither of our parents got angry at us or tried to blame the other family like in movies.

They immediately offered to help, from money, to child support and other wares. It was decided my mom would help with baby clothes and supplies like carseats and things. My dad would handle finances until Leigh could make enough for us. Leigh's parents would handle toys, food, medical things and others. I would move in with Lys and Leigh and the second guest room would be the baby room. In the end everything worked out.

As for school, that was different. I started to gain weight and soon I would have to get maternity clothes. Alexy and Armin, the newest students here, didn't really mention it but I knew they noticed. Other students like Priya and Iris were also silent. The only other person I had told was Lillian, the girl that came with the military kid. She and Alexy had been real friends these past months. Amber of course had to be the one to call it out.

The class was currently having a period to just chat once you were done with your work so the class was still relatively quiet. Mr. Faraize was used to the bullying by now so he just learned to observe and say nothing. Nothing could be done about it anyhow.

"Say _Rosalya_!" I rolled my eyes and ignored her even when Amber walked over to me and Lillian's desk. "You should really lay off those cakes. Your looking rather chubby."

"Why don't you just go bug off Amber. That is what your good at." Lilli gritted.

"I'm just trying to be nice. I mean its only my job to tell a friend when they are getting overweight and eating two peoples lunches." By now most of the class had quieted down to listen. Even Mr. Faraize was debating on whether to break in or not. It was after all true. I recently had been starting to take Castiel or Lysander's lunch. They didn't argue.

Amber still didn't relent. "I mean really. How much food do you have to eat. Your just plain getting fat you know. Its pathetic."

I snuck a glance with Leigh before standing up and wrapping an arm around my stomach. "I'm not fat Amber thank you very much. And sorry for eating just slightly more considering I'm eating for two people now." Around half of the class's eyes widened with understanding and shock now.

Lillian looked up at me surprised but flipped back to Amber when she opened her mouth again. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means she is pregnant Amber."

She just scoffed. "How funny. As if. Who would ever dare to hop in bed with you _ever_!"

"Amber just sit down." Nathaniel called to his sister putting a hand on his forehead.

"Why would I? It's true and pathetic. Such a shameful lie." She tsked. "Anybody who would dream of dating you, Rosalya Storm, would be a drunken lunatic." I felt my blood boil.

Yet before I could retort a voice on the other side of the room sounded. "Well then it seems as though I am a drunken lunatic then?"

She spun around to face Leigh glaring at her. And that is how we came out about the baby to our classmates. Mr. Faraize suggested some birth courses and some advice from Miss. Shermansky. They also came up with solutions for missed school days.

The next couple months were difficult, but we passed through them. I spent the majority of the time on the couch or at the shop. As much as Leigh hated it, there was no way I was just gonna lounge around and do nothing for this pregnancy.

We eventually had a sonogram for the baby. Yet, we decided not to know the gender until the birth. Castiel was kind enough to bear with Lillian's bickering with him and help me when Leigh and Lysander couldn't. Alexy and Armin helped us with the baby room. Alexy helped me with my new maternity clothes. Leigh even sewed me my own.

We didn't argue to much on names Lysander and Castiel were the ones arguing. The only thing they could agree on was that it would probably be a girl. They came up with various names.

It was a pained day where I had been getting headaches for the majority, that we had our first false alarm. Leigh and Lysander went through only a total of 3 false alarms. But it wasn't until when I was in Leigh's shop that I began to feel very off.

 _It was very late..._

I thought how pretty the sky would be.

 _January 22..._

I stood gazing around at the latest clothes towards the back of the store. I doubled over in pain gasping at how strong this kid would be. I realized something...

 _It was almost 9 o'clock by now..._

"Leigh!" I screamed. Less than a second later I heard him running over. He placed a hand on my back and tried to steady me. "Rosa? Rosa sweetie what's wrong?"

I muttered only five words but I knew I would forever remember them.

 _"Get. Those. Fucking. Boys. Now!"_

Leigh carried me to the back room where he laid me on the couch while we waited. Lysander and Castiel were doing a small gig somewhere and had taken the car. We had to wait until they got here. In the meantime Leigh tried to give me soothing words and calm me down. The pain though, it was so much.

I felt a tear escape me. No. They wont get here in time. This-this thing! It wants out. It wants out now!

"L-Leigh, I cant. I cant..."

He shushed me holding me close. "Nonsense. You're having this child in a hospital. Just try."

I shook my head. "Your mad! They are all the way downtown. As is the hospital! Call Avery. She will be here faster and she might be able to help!"

"But-"

"Please Leigh!"

He rushed to the phone. I could hear her on the other end of the phone yelling at Leigh for waking her up past her curfew. He hurriedly explained the situation.

 _9:38_

Avery got here and after a lot of convincing, helped.

 _10:15_

The boys finally got here, but we had already decided.

 _11:35_.

After what felt like so long, the paramedics arrived and delivered my baby in the back of Leigh's shop. They all agreed the baby came much to early. But that changed little. They took us to the hospital. We would have to stay there longer than most would only because of the babies health.

 _To early..._

We easily decided on what exactly we wanted to name our new ball of screaming joy.

 _Ashley-Marie._

 ** _Our Daughter._**


End file.
